Un choque inesperado
by Knight ice
Summary: Haku accede a ir a una cita a ciegas, pero esta no sale nada bien, aunque ea algo que ella ya esperaba, pero al salir choco con alguien que le alegraría ese día.
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste esta nueva Historia, según me vaya intentare subir otro caps luego.

* * *

A diferencia de los dias anteriores que habian sido un poco mas cálidos este dia era frio, nublado; una chica abrigada con un suéter café caminaba sola entre las pocas personas que aun pasean por las calles de la zona comercial.

Se detiene en la entrada de un cafe medio lleno, mira la entrada, parece estar dudando, pero con una mano abre la puerta y entra al lugar. Adentro es cálido comodo, las personas sentadas en grupos hablan animadamente.

Ella mira una mesa al fondo y se dirige a ella. Mira a las personas, la puerta, esperando a alguien.

Saca su celular y lee el mensaje que acaba de recibir. " animo tu puedes haku". Neru le mandaba un mensaje apoyándola esta era la tercera vez que la convencía de ir a una cita a ciegas, lo cierto era es que ella no era buena hablando con la gente, de hecho Neru tampoco, mas bien era agresiva, era raro que dos personas como ellas se hubieran hecho amigas. Su trato con las personas se veia limitado por su personalidad, así que ni hablar con los chicos, ni hola podia decir.  
Neru la había animado a conocer gente nueva mediante una pagina de citas, por ello había ido, pero sin esperanza alguna, de las anteriores no volvió a saber nada de los chicos, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

- un minuto mas, solo uno mas - pensó la chica de ojos rojos, - un minuto mas y me voy- era lo que pensaba y quería hacer, no soportaba la forma en que la veia la gente, lo mas seguro es que se repita la misma situación de antes.

- disculpa, eres haku?- ella alza la mirada y ve a un chico de cabello azul, lo reconoció, el va en su escuela es alguien popular.

- si soy yo- Haku lo dice apenas alzando al vista.

- esto... mm. disculpa, yo.. no eres lo que esperaba, me debo ir, en verdad lo siento.-

Ella se quedo quieta, callada, aunque era el tipo de cosas que esperaba le habia dolido, ni siquiera un hola, solo un adios. No quizo conocerla ni hablar con ella, por que?. Siempre as asi, siempre; se repetía para si misma una y otra vez, pero no lo entendía.  
Evito mirar a las personas de alrededor, no queria ver como la miraban, con lastima, curiosidad, divertidos, apreto su bolso y sin mas se levanto de la silla y se dirigio a la salida, caminando rápido, casi corriendo.

Miraba al suelo, estaba a punto de llorar pero, en se momento alguien estaba en la entrada, PAZ ! choco, con esa persona y cayo para atras, aturdida miro con quien había chocado. Una bella chica de cabello verde claro y largo, amarrado en dos coletas se estaba levantando frente a ella. - es tan linda penso Haku, delgada de rasgos sutiles y finos. Sus ojos de color similar al de su cabello, miraban amablemente a Haku meintras le tendia una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Se levanto, perdida en la chica que sostenia su mano. apenas pudo reaccionar.

- lo siento!- haku casi grita- disculpa yo sali sin mirar y choque, yo..-

-esta bien- dijo la peliverda suave y con una sutil sonrisa. Nunca, habia visto a alguien dirigirle una expresión asi.

- en serio, yo no se..-  
-Si en verdad, estoy bien, pero sabes... yo soy nueva por aqui, no conozco el lugar- Haku se empezó a imaginar tantas cosas. - me invitarías un Cafe y me darías un tour por aqui?-

- yo... - Haku miro atras el cafe, no queria regresar ahi.

-sabes, vi un cafe muy lindo, solo que me da pena entrar sola, pero si tu me acompañas... -

Haku la miro desconcertada, acaso podia leer la mente? Tal ves era muy obvio, después de todo habia salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y habia tacleado a la chica. (bueno exagero XD) . La peliverde la miraba esperando respuesta.

- si vamos - Haku le sonrio Tímidamente quería corresponder la bella sonrisa de la chica que acababa de conocer, mas no creia poder hacerlo.  
-eh, por cierto soy Miku y tu?-

- mm.. Haku. -

- lindo nombre Haku- Miku le habia dado esa hermosa sonrisa otra vez.

Las mejillas de la chica del suter blanco se ti?ieron de un suave carmesi, su piel tan blanca y suave denotaba eso inmediatamente. Se volteo no antes de tomar la amno de una desprevenida Haku, aturdida y ruborizada tambien, agacho la mirada y siguio a la joven. Creo que tiene frio, penso la peliblanca.

La tarde de ese dia, mientras sentadas platicaban sus ocurrencias,

- eh en serio? pero que se cree ese idiota dejando a una chica tan linda como tu- Haku le habia comentado lo que habia sucedió un poco antes de atropellarla y esta solo habia manifestado indignación por la actitud del chico.

- no, no importa, siempre es asi..- Haku desvió la mirada

Miku no dijo nada, guardo silencio hasta que una llamada del celular de haku; de su preocupada amiga las saco de su atmósfera.

- Haku, estas bien, es tarde como salio todo? -

- ehh.. pues bien, supongo- su voz proyectaba las felicidad de ese momento

Miku también habia sacado su celular y miraba al miso tiemo de que hacia algo.

- Es tarde Haku, nos vamos?- Haku asintió mientras terminaba su conversación con Neru.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, el cielo se habia oscurecido un poco, las dos caminaban rumbo a la parada de autobus, las lamparas de la calle se encendian una a una iluminado las calles.

- mm tu novio Haku? - Miku pregunto mirando al frente.

- no, no tengo novio, era una amiga-

- lo siento, no quiero ser entrometida- el tono de voz de miku era de preocupación.

- no, esta bien, no es nada importante.-

Ninguna de las dos supo mas que deicr mientras permanecían de pie esperando el autobus. Lo ultimo que dijeron fue adios, y Miku se fue mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida desde la ventana.

Ojala la vuelva a ver. fue lo ultimo que penso la peliblanca antes irse caminado.

* * *

GRacias por lerr, espero comenten y opinen.

se acepta todo tipo de critica

XD


	2. En la mañana son las clases

aqui el segundo cap, gracias por leer.

* * *

El camino rutinario de noche no le parecía tan malo, era mas tranquilo y ser acompañada por la blanca luz de la luna le resultaba agradable solo ella le habia acompañado en sus muchos momentos de debilidad. La reciente amistad con Neru eran de las pocas cosas que la motivaban a ir a la escuela.

Al llegar y entrar a su casa dijo - Tadaima - a un okairi imaginario Se dirigió a la sala y se sento y tomo la botella que estaba a medio llenar. La poso en sus labios y empezó a beber poco a poco.

ringggggg

aa.. mi cabeza, fue lo primero que penso mientras buscaba a ciegas el origen del molesto ruido.

-Bueno ?- aahhh, que hora sera- - Haku ?- estas bien, Neru sonaba algo preocupada y aliviada poco a poco.  
- si... por que? - miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que aun estaba en su sala, su sillón sus cosas , si seguía ahi, por un momento creyo que en sus momentos de ebriedad habria hecho alguna estupidez, pero seguía en el lugar donde recordaba.

- Pues son casi son las 8, faltaste a la primera clase y bueno, yo me preocupe - las ultimas palabras sonaron tan sinceras, que Haku se sintio un poco culpable de preocupar asi a su amiga.

- Estoy bien , solo me quede dormida - si me apuro llegare para la tercera clase -

- m. ok te veo en un rato - la pequeña risita de satisfacción de la rubia le saco una sonrisa a Haku.

Si le hubiera dado mi numero a la chica de ayer, talvez nos podríamos llamar y vernos otra vez... ahh, no hay un tal vez ya deberías saber eso, se dijo asi misma.

Después de tomar lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador y de tomar un ba?o, salio a toda prisa de su casa rumbo a la entrada del metro. Paso los torniquetes y se dirigió ala zona de andenes, giro en el pasillo y tropezo con alguien, sin embargo esta persona la sostuvo entre sus brazos apoyándola en su pecho. Asustada salto hacia atras y al mirar ...

- En verdad tu nunca miras por donde vas eh Haku - Miku, La misma chica de ayer estaba parada frente a ella con lo que parecía ser su usual expresión una amable sonrisa que enamoraria a cualquiera... enamorar?  
- Sabes si nos volvemos a encontrar asi, seguramente es el destino que nos quiere juntas. - ...

después de un sonrojo por parte de las dos y un peque?o silencio, Haku hablo por fin.

- yo... voy tarde, me quede dormida.. otra vez.. - a pesar de l tono de preocuacion y de disculpa de la peliblanca Miku solo solto una risita apoyano su barbilla en su mano.

Haku solo la miro desconcertada.

- jeje, lo siento es que de alguna forma quedarte dormida te va realmente bien - Haku bufo simulando estar molesta, - jaja, vamos, vamos - dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro con un tono alegre. - por cierto a donde vas tarde? - dijo miku haciendo que Haku reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que estaban paradas sin hacer nada.

- a clases, ala escuela "x", espero llegar al resto de mis clases- La cara de Miku se ilumino

- en serio?, yo también voy ahi- su expresión sugería que habia encontrado a su salvadora, en medio de la inmensidad de gente,.-

- ... las clases comenzaron hace como una hora - dijo con cara de mucha coincidencia no? -

- si buento, tu sabes me dimieron toma el metro y bajate en tal estación hace como media hora de no llegar a la estacion y mirar con detenimiento el mapa de las estaciones me di cuenta que iba en dirección contraria ... y pues me perdi... - la cara de inocencia y lo siento de Miku contrastaba con la de Haku de sorpresa. .- me llevas ?

- ehh- si, esta bien - sonrió para si misma, caminaron para abordar, vamos a la misma escuela, de seguro podre conseguir su numero con algún pretexto, pero cual?

Los minutos que tardaron en llegar los pasaron hablando de cosas triviales, pero cuando Miku le pregunto por que se habia quedado dormida esta solo evito la pregunta,  
no quería que ella lo supiera, no ella, ella era alguien nueva, alguien con quien podria comenzar desde cero, no queira que ella tuviera una mala imagen de ella.  
Miku parecio entender o solo abandono el tema por que empezó a hablar de otras cosas. Cuando por fin llegaron, bajaron y salieron de la estación para dirigirse ala escuela.  
lo bueno de la escuela es que podrían entrar y salir a la hora que se les pegara la gana asi que despues de mostrar sus identificaciones con los de la entrada caminaron por rumbo a los edificios de clases.

Ls clase, joder, matemáticas... con las ganas que tenia de pensar. en fin, solo siguieron hasta el aula, al abrir la puerta vio el salon medio vacio asi que entraron en silencio Neru le hizo una se?a desde en lado del salon. Ambas se dirigieron hacia ella, Haku presento a Miku y Neru, ambas se saludaron y se sentaron las tres. Al llegar el profesor Miku se levanto y le entrego su matricula, el maestro la tomo y le dijo que se sentara al final de clases se la devolvería.

Después de nos minutos Haku se quedo dormida mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Miku y esta solo la acomodo y empezo a jugar con su cabello, Haku por algun motivo entre abrio ,los ojos y viendo lo que estaba pasando se exalto gritando y cayendo hacia tras toda roja. La risa de Neru que opacaba el rudio de la silla en el suelo provoco que el maestro las sacara del salon.

- lo siento chicas yo... - Miku parecía muy apenada por lo sucedido..

- no yo, fue mi culpa yo me cai...- Haku empezó a agitar las manos, ella era quien mas se sentía apenada.

- jaja, vamos todas contribuimos para que nos sacaran, sobre todo tu Haku, jaja, gritando y tu cara toda roja.-

Ambas se quedaron mirando a Neru quien se estaba riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- esta hora es libre, quieren ir por algo a cafetería? - Haku intentaba romper con lo incomodo del momento.

Al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cafetería Neru le pegunto como se conocieron y Haku le conto lo que habia pasado, cuando le dijo con quien se habia visto en el cafe y lo que habia pasado Neru se ostro molesta, Miku no habia dicho nada, pero mientras avanzaban.

-hey es cierto ya una nueva chica linda aqui - un chico alto de cabello azul se había parado frente a ellas- por cierto oi que tuviste un interesante debut con estas dos-  
dijo refiriéndose a Neru y Haku, la segunda se habia escondido atras de Neru y esta parecía que quería golpearlo, pero las manos de Haku aferradas alas mangas de ella parecían impedirselo. - Soy Kaito, Shion Kaito, un placer, si quieres yo te puedo mostrar la escuela - tomo la mano de Miku y se acerco a ella pero..

- no gracias,- dijo al tiempo que soltaba su mano de la de kaito fríamente- no tengo interés en ti, ademas ya tengo quienes me muestren la escuela, asi que no molestes, adios-

Miku retrocedió un poco y de una mano tomo a Neru y con la otra ala escondida Haku. - vamos - dijo y sin mirar atras siguieron caminado - estas bien Haku ? - Miku dijo suavemente. La peliblanca no dijo nada.

- debiste haberme dejado que lo golpeara, el muy imbecil- Neru seguía bastante molesta.

-tranquilas esta bien- Haku por fin había hablado, pero sonaba tan triste.

Miku la miro no habia que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando ese chico la habia dejado de esa forma tan cruel y como si nada hubiera pasado le habia coqueteado enfrente de ella, ella también sintió ganas de regresar y cachetearlo hasta que le ardieran las manos. Sin decir nada abrazo haku, no sabia que mas hacer, pero sentia que abrazarla tal vez podría reconfortarla, aunque fuera solo un poco. Haku no dijo nada y se dejo abrazar por su nueva amiga. En silencio apoyada dejo de pensar, era cálido y se sentia a salvo.

Neru contemplo la escena, pero no dijo nada, ella noto que Miku parecía haberle cogido afecto a Haku y viceversa.


	3. un pequeño problema

perdón si me tarde un poco en actualizar. espero sea de su agrado el cap.

* * *

El dia avanzaba con lentitud, después de tener tres clases seguidas en el mismo salón, el ambiente era algo pesado.  
la voz del profesor resonaba aburrida en el salón, solo unos cuantos cuchicheo y movimientos de hojas sonaban a ratos.

Neru fingia escribir mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno, el mismo trazo una y otra vez.

-¿por que la historia es tan aburrida ? -

Miku la miro y solo se encogio de hombros, Haku seguia con la cabeza agachada, solo la alzaba a momentos para mirar al maestro y evitar que este lo regañara. - por que siempre es lo mismo, nunca cambia - dijo en un voz baja.

Los rumores de que la chica nueva habia rechazado inmediatamente al casanova del grupo y que se juntaba con las chicas mas inadaptadas que hasta el momento habían conocido. Sin embargo dado la baja asistencia de alumnos a esa clase pudieron sentarse en un extremo tranquilo del salon, lejos de las conversaciones ajenas.

Después de casi morir de aburrimiento y de sueño, salir e ir a dar una vuelta por el amplio colegio era realmente gratificante. Sentarse al lado de las canchas de basketball bajo el joven árbol que las cubria con su sombra, se había vuelto como una costumbre a pesar de solo conocerse hace un par de dias.

- Hey Miku, por que te cambiaste de colegio? - Neru pregunto mientra se recostaba usando como almohada su mochila.

La peliblanca miro a su amiga, es cierto, ellas habían hablado de muchas cosas en ese corto tiempo, pero nunca habían tocado ese tema y para ser honesta, tenia curiosidad. Miku no dijo nada, miro su mochila como si esta le fuera a dar una respuesta.

- etto.. esta bien, no tienes que decirlo - Haku, intento romper el silencio del momento.

- no, esta bien, yo.. tuve un problema. nada en especial-

Durante unos minutos, antes de que Neru recordara que tenían clase de biología en los audiovisuales, nadie habia dicho nada.  
La peliblanca no pudo evitar pensar que no era la unica que tenia secretos, que deseaba dejar algo atras.  
Su usual expresión alegre estaba ausente, algo triste.

Solo podia pensar que en ese momento era ellal a que quería abrazarla suavemente para reconfortarla como ella lo habia echo antes, ser su apoyo, queria ayudarla, quería verla sonreirle otra vez. Pero no lo hizo.

Temia disgustarla o hacerlo mal.

Después de despedirse de ellas en los andenes del metro, divago mucho tiempo, no podia dejar de pensar en que le habia pasado a su amiga para que se pusiera asi. El anuncio de la llegada a la estación en la que debia salir la saco de su trance.

Llego a casa y abrio la puerta, para variar las luces estaban apagadas. Era cierto hace mas de un año que sus padres no vivian con ella,  
solo el dinero que recibia con regularidad le recordaba que aun contaba con ellos, bueno que aun existian.  
Se dirigio a la cocina, abrio el refrigerador y se preparo algo ligero.

Se fue a recostar en su cuarto, mañana le pediria la tarea a Neru, jeje y de seguro ella se la pediria a Miku, era bueno que al menos una de ellas hiciera los deberes, bueno solo una, pero ya era algo.

beep beep

Su celular habia empezado a vibrar, ella lo tomo y miro la pantalla, "Neru", puff, de seguro volvio a perder las llaves de su casa y me marca para saber si no las tengo yo... otra vez. Contesto, esperando alguna de las clasicas tonterias e su amiga, pero no era del todo asi.

-Haku, Estas en casa?,- Haku dudo, seria buena o mala idea responder.- si estoy aqui por?-

- mm, hace un momento le marque a Miku, volvi a perder mis llaves... - Haku puso cara de que raro.. - contesto, pero me parece que estaba llorando, alcance a oir los gritos de alguien, no se tal ves su papa, parece que estaban discutiendo. me colgo, no se pense que querrrias saberlo, o hacer algo,  
no se -

Haku callo, que debia hacer? que diablos debia hacer?.

- ok, vere que hago, gracias Neru, yo te aviso -

- mm, te esperare en tu casa... no te preocupes no rompere nada. -

Haku pensó en oponerse, la sola idea de Neru en casa le resultaba peligrosa, pero no importaba en ese momento.  
Salio de casa, no sabia a donde dirigirse, marco un par de veces al celular de Miku ( sip, lo habia conseguido en un intercambio de datos entre las chicas ), pero solo la mandaba a buzon. De alguna forma habia terminado en el metro, camino a la taquilla para comprar boletos pero, en el momento que desvió la vista la vio, sentada en la banca bajo el anuncio con el nombre de la estación.  
Esta vez, solo esta ves no dudo, se sentó y la miro, sus ojos estaban rojos, habia llorado mucho. la recargo en su pecho y la escucho llorar unos minutos, después solo eran sollozos.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron a casa de Haku, a veces no tener quien te supervise era bueno. durante el trayecto Miku permaneció en silencio tomada del brazo de Haku. La peliblanca por su parte dejo de lado cualquier temor e intento mantenerse firme.  
Al entrar oyo la televisión prendida, Neru estaba en la sala jugando videojuegos, pero en cuanto las vio, dejo el control de mando y se acerco a ellas,  
miro preocupada a Miku y la llevaron al sofa.  
La mesa aun tenia botellas vacias de otros dias, pero ninguna parecio darle importancia.

- Que paso?, oi gritos en tu casa-

Sin alzar la vista miku hablo. - Papa y yo discutimos, el... me corrió de casa - parecía estar a punto de llorar nuevamente.- Llego molesto, y empezo a gritar, a decir que todo estaba mal que todo era mi culpa, que la avergonzaba... que era.. -

No termino la frase.

Neru hizo un ademan de querer levantarse. - lo golpeare - su voz no disimulaba su ira.

etto.. no creo que sea bueno querer solucionar todo a golpes, - la pelibanca intento calmar a su amiga, Miku no dijo nada - asi, pues mirame -  
y avanzo.

- si quiera sabes donde vive Miku? - Neru se detuvo en seco. balbuceo algo incomprensible y se mantuvo de espaldas. estaba avergonzada.

Neru regreso sin protestar mas, aun decía algo en voz baja para si misma. Se acerco nuevamente a Miku. Parecía haber pensado en algo.

Neru le acaricio el hombro, - no te preocupes, Haku cuidara de ti.-

Ehh. yo que? Haku apenas empezaba a asimilar las palabras. Miku miro a Haku y esta intentando no mostrarse nerviosa o algo solo asintió y sonrió levemente.

Miku les dio una pequeña sonrisa, una triste y ligera sonrisa.

- etto .. Neru también te vas a quedar verdad? - Haku pregunto, por un lado queriendo no quedarse a solas con Miku y por otro lado esperando poder compartir mas tiempo con ella.

- Al menos que me quieras ver dormir abajo de un puente... -

Miku se rio un poco. Haku se alegro también habia reído eso era algo bueno. Bueno, con todo aclarado solo quedaba ver como y donde dormirían En su casa juntas... ehh. Ella y yo' tambien esta Neru, pero ella y yo..

-Estas roja estas bien ? - Neru dijo con uan falsa preocupación que intenta ocultar la malicia de su pregunta.

- e.. si. estoy bien. - Haku volteo para evitar que la sugieran viendo.

- chicas, gracias- Ambas miraron a Miku, ella estaba un poco mas relajada.

- hey quieren pedir pizza? -Neru pregunto intentando animar la situación.

- si tu vas a pagar... - Haku dijo vagamente.

- buuu eres tan mala... jaja- los pucheros de Neru son graciosos, pensó la peliblanca.


	4. La tristeza después de la noche

El dia se había pasado volando, la comida, los videojuegos, de una u otra forma Miku estaba mas animada, mas tranquila, mas...  
como ella suele ser.

Aun asi lucia algo triste.

Haku poso el vaso de refresco que tenia en la mano es su boca y bebio un poco. Que decir, que hacer, era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

- Haku, como dormiremos ? - Neru pregunto mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión un poco. - si quieres yo puedo dormir en el sillón y... -

- aaahhh, Neru... - Haku grito e interrumpió a la chica - Cállate y ayúdenme a bajar los futones de arriba.

Miku solo asintio y se levanto siguiendo a Haku. Neru intento levantarse, pero mirando que las dos se habían levantado y considerando la situación prefirió quedarse y seguir viendo la televisión.

En algún momento Haku volteo rápidamente y vio que solo la seguia Miku, mas no dijo nada, en todo caso no sabia que decir o hacer, asi que solo siguió hacia el cuarto donde debia ir.

Una vez adentro.

- Haku, gracias por estar conmigo tu y Neru, pero sobre todo gracias por ser mi amiga - y sin mas la abrazo buscando su calor, buscando ser reconfortada nuevamente.  
Haku acostumbrándose a ella correspondió ese eterno y corto abrazo.

Al bajar y tras el comentario de Neru sobre tomarse su tiempo en bajar y el regaño de Haku por no ayudarlas movieron el sillon un poco y colocaron los futones en el centro de la sala de estar.

Por turnos después de un acuerdo, tomaron una ducha cada una.  
Miku fue por un vaso de agua antes de ir a acostarse y no pudo evitar mirar el estante al lado de el refrigerador, curiosa lo abrio,  
miro extrañada y lo volvio a cerrar, en fin, era tarde; La conversación que antecedió a que pudieran quedarse dormidas fue corta, mañana tenian Etica a la primera hora y la profesora no era muy amable que dijieran.

Haku entre abrio los ojos, sentia pesado el brazo derecho miro Y a Miku acomodada en el. En que momento se metio en mi futon? penso cohibida la peliblanca, que hago? que hago ?, pero mas fuerte que ese pensamiento el sentimiento de dejarla asi fue mayor y solo se acomodo un poco y volvio a cerrar los ojos.  
Mientras intentaba volver a dormir no pudo evitar pensar, preguntarse en que momento la alegre miku se habia vuelto fragil y como era que, ahora ella era quien a animaba y la cuidaba y no al revés. Sin embargo de alguna forma la hacia feliz.

Lo siguiente que Haku recordo fue el grito de Neru y a Miku balbuceando incoherencias mientras se frotaba los ojos y despertaba por completo.

- Es tarde, es tarde, Haku, Miku, vamos a llegar tarde - dijo Neru mientras tomaba de los hombros a Haku y ala agitaba al ritmo de sus gritos.

- Crei que habías puesto una alarma en tu celular Neru, o eso recuerdo que dijiste -

Miku ahora despierta miraba su celular y se levantaba para poder cambiarse.

- ehh... eso no te tocaba a ti ? - Dijo mirando a Haku sonriendo nerviosa, quien seguia entre sus manos.

- Neru... -

Unos minutos después las tres salieron corriendo contra tiempo. Tras un transcurso normal llegaron al colegio y aunque unos minutos tarde la profesora las dejo pasar. El dia fue normal, bueno su normal. Tras conseguir que aplazaran la fecha de entrega de un trabajo y evitar suspender otra clase dieron por terminado el dia.

- Ey chicas quieren ir a mi casa hoy - pregunto Neru algo animada después de salir del aula - Nero ( su hermano ) prometió dejarme un nuevo juego de llaves en la ventana de la casa y podríamos comer lo que queramos.

- suena bien, acabare con tu nevera jeje... - Miku sonrió y Haku rio ante la expresión de sorpresa de Neru.

_jaja, pero bueno que mas.. - Miku no termino la frase, se quedo parada, congelada mirando hacia al entrada, asustada se dio me dia vuelta y camino apresurada mente rumbo a la cafetería.

Haku miro y vio a un señor alto, de traje, mirando de vez en cuando a la escuela como esperando a alguien, su papa, tal vez alguien que conoce, no pensó mas y siguió a Miku. Neru por su parte fue quien mas tiempo se quedo ahi de pie como si pensara en hacer algo, tal vez ir y reclamarle al tipo, pero prefirió no causar mas problemas y fue a buscar a sus dos amigas.

Miku esta nerviosa, asi que durante un largo rato nadie dijo nada, a momentos Neru se acercaba cuidadosamente a los salones mas cercanos a la salida y miraba para ver si aun se hallaba el tipo ahi. No fue si no hasta alrededor de una hora después que ya no lo vio mas, asi que las tres un poco paranoicas salieron de ahi.

No se dirigieron a la casa de Neru como habían acordado esa tarde, se dirigieron a la casa de Haku. Ya era tarde el cielo oscurecía ligeramente, acompañaba silenciosamente a las chicas. Al entrar Miku se dirijio a la sala y se sentó en el sillon.

Aun parecia afectada, dolida.

-Chicas yo.. Haku hablo con la voz entrecortada-

Neru nego con la cabeza - Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada-

- seguro - Haku hablo aun a pesar de que no estaba segura de hacerlo - todo esta bien.

-No, en serio, les debo una explicación, de por que me tuve que mudar, cambiarme de colegio de por que mis padres son asi, todo por un problema hace un par de meses yo...


	5. Hace tiempo

Gracias por leer.

* * *

- Vivía con mis padres en otra ciudad. Somos una familia con una buena posición económica, papa es un famoso abogado, tenia una gran casa y un jardín hermoso.

Pero saben, no era una gran vida.

- Por ser de "clase" alta como mis padre decian, siempre he estado atada a reglas, a muchas normas. Que debe hacer esto, que no debes hacer aquello...

Últimamente mis padres sacaron un nuevo tema. Tener un novio, yo no estaba realmente interesada. Pero no podia hacer nada.  
Poco después organizaron una fiesta entre sus amistades, para que yo pudiera conocer mas gente.  
Esa noche sentada en un extremo del salón estaba ella.  
Una chica alta, delgada, con un vestido negro corto; increíblemente hermosa, con un cabello rosa, largo que acomodaba sutilmente con un broche.

No se como describirlo la mire, ella se percato de mi y me sonrio; con una mano me indico acércate fui hacia ella; pase toda la velada riendo y hablando con ella, rechazando las invitaciones a bailar por parte de los chicos.

Cuando acabo la fiesta y la gente se empezaba a marchar le pregunte su nombre. Luka, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi corazón ese día.  
No me importaron los sermones de mis padres, ni siquiera los escuche solo esperaba volver a coincidir con ella. Tenia su numero asi que luego de pasar media ora pensado que le escribiría le mande un saludo, me respondió casi en seguida "oohh eres tu Miku la linda chica de la fiesta, me alegra que me hayas marcado.

Me alegre y seguí mensajeandola, oír el sonido de aviso de msj, hacia latir mi corazón mas fuerte. Quedamos al dia siguiente, paseamos por la ciudad mientras la tomaba del brazo, comimos, reímos, ella era muy dulce conmigo, me halagaba, me hacia sonrojar, nos terminamos conociendo mas.

Ella tenia 20, yo 16, su padre era uno de los nuevos socios de mi padre y por ella no nos habíamos conocido antes, pero que importaba eso,  
al final del dia se despidió de mi y en cuanto se perdió de mi vista, no pude pensar en otra cosa que querer estar a su lado.

Estaba enamorada de ella.

Y sin embargo no fue algo que duro. Tras una maravillosa semana en la que me enamore mas y mas de ella, ella me dio mi primer beso y luego me dijo adiós

Me entere después que estaba comprometida, se iba a casar en unos días sus padres la habían dado en compromiso al hijo de unos famosos empresarios , un chico digno de ella. Lo que sentí en ese momento fue un vació total, dolor, solo dolor, pero no, no me iba quedar de brazos cruzados, logre saber donde se casaría el dia y la hora. Me presente a mitad de la boda, llore y le pedí que me eligiera a mi; no me importaron las miradas y las criticas de las personas, solo queria que ella dijiera si te amo, huyamos de aquí.

Pero no, se acerco a mi y llorando me dijo que había sido algo hermoso en su vida, algo que no sabia que podía sentir, pero que lo nuestro no podría ser,  
no era algo permitido, no era algo con futuro. Limpio mis mejillas de lagrimas con sus manos y se fue con el.  
Solo me di la vuelta y salí de ahi, corrí, hasta que mis piernas no soportaron mas y caí, llore como nunca lo he hecho.  
Fui a casa No mire a nadie mientras tanto. Llegue a casa y oi los gritos de mis padres, en cuanto entre me miraron duramente y antes de poder decir algo mi padre me abofeteo - nunca he pasado tal vergüenza antes - Dijo eso y se retiro.  
Mi madre ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra sencillamente siguió a mi padre.

Después de eso pasaron unas semanas, no he vuelto a hablar con mi madre, no es que antes fuéramos unidas, pero me dolía y mi padre lo único que hacia era criticarme y decir que no sabia lo que había hecho mal para tener una hija asi. Un día me dijo nos vamos de aquí no puedo mirar a la gente ni soportar lo que hablan a mis espaldas por tu culpa.

Asi fue como Llegamos ala ciudad y unas dos semanas luego de terminar la mudanza y de arreglar mis cosas. Salí de esa casa tan vacía y triste a caminar a conocer los lugares, así que mientras vagaba llegue a una zona comercial y tropecé con alguien, mejor dicho alguien chico conmigo.. tu Haku.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Haku pensaba en lo estúpido que era que a sus padres les importara mas lo que pensara la gente que su propia hija.  
Y mas aun sabiendo que no le resultaba raro el amor de dos personas del mismo sexo tenia miedo, miedo de que no sabia si era algo correcto, miedo de que era algo que estaba sintiendo, pero sobre todo, le daba miedo que se estaba enamorado de una chica que parecía seguir enamorada de otra persona.

- Discúlpame pero tus padres son unos idiotas - Neru estaba molesta, esa era su forma de decir te entiendo amiga.

- No te preocupes Miku, tu sabes que cuentas conmigo, con nosotras - Haku le comento tranquilamente.

Y pensar que cosas a veces tan banales la gente pudiera salir lastimada o separada, considero Haku amargamente para si misma.

Sostuvo la mano de Miku mas fuerte que antes. Yo te cuidare penso Haku

* * *

GRacias porleer y seguir el fic.

GRax


End file.
